His Favorite Gift
by tmwillson3
Summary: It's Kyoya's birthday, and the Hosts want to surprise him somehow. Their solution involves lots of pink, and wrapping up an unsuspecting Haruhi. The results of this present will have long-term consequences. One-shot for a contest, and very fluffy. Lots of fluffy KyoHaru.


His Favorite Gift

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. It was Kyoya's birthday recently, and in honor of him, a group on deviantart wanted to do a birthday bash in honor of him. Happy birthday Kyoya! Here's my fluffy one-shot contribution. Many wishes for happiness, especially with Haruhi. I hope you enjoy!**

-~~~~~~~~~~~HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Kyoya Ootori had much to be proud of.

He was a successful businessman. He had followed his own path, while still following familial duties. He was married and had three children of his own. He was feared by all, save certain individuals who loved him dearly. He was proud that he made everything happen in his life, except for one thing: his happy marriage.

That he owed entirely to his friends in the Host Club.

It had all happened when he was in his last year at Ouran Academy, getting ready to go off to college. He and Tamaki had made all their plans, and all was set to go. Since Tamaki and Haruhi had broken up a few months before because they were incompatible, Tamaki spent more time around Kyoya.

Naturally, with Kyoya's birthday around the corner, Tamaki wanted to do something for his best friend. Kyoya had been more moody of late, preparing for college and watching as his brothers found love despite the plans that had been made. Tamaki was not sure who would be good enough for his best friend, but from what he heard from Haruhi, she had an idea of who he was interested in. How Haruhi knew, Tamaki was unsure, but Haruhi could see through everyone, so he assumed that it had something to do with that.

It was one day after hosting, and Hunny and Mori were present. Kyoya had left for home, as his father required his presence at home. Haruhi was cleaning something in the kitchen when Tamaki broached the subject.

"Guys! We need to do something for Kyo's birthday! How do we want to surprise him this year?"

"Let's not wake him up, alright, Tono? That was a terrible idea! I still can't believe you convinced us that he would like that."

"He enjoyed the place we picked out."

"Yeah, Tama-chan, but he didn't like being woken up so early."

"It wasn't that early!" Tamaki protested.

"On your birthday?" questioned Mori.

"Well…maybe because of that. But that's beside the point! We need to do something for Kyo!"

"Like what? I don't think he likes surprises."

"We just have to package it the right way, and he will love-"

It was at that moment that Tamaki got an idea. Everyone could tell, because the grin on his face made him glow brighter than new bulbs in car headlights.

"That's it! We'll send him a package!"

"That's it? That's kind of boring, especially for you," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, if we're going to do that, let's at least put something interesting in the package so that he's forced to open it," added Kaoru.

Hikaru snickered before he continued. "I got an idea."

The twins looked at one another before facing the group, evil grins on their faces.

"We should put one of us inside. Specially packaged. With some other small thing with it."

The twins were about to suggest putting their blond leader inside, until Tamaki interrupted them with his own idea.

"That's perfect! And we can put Haruhi in there!"

Tamaki's brain was running slower than his mouth, but somehow he managed to stop himself before blurting out his reason for putting Haruhi in there, to encourage Kyoya to open up, whether to her or himself.

"That's a great idea, Tama-chan! But what to give Haruhi?"

Hunny smiled with glee at the thought of Haruhi being hand-delivered to Kyoya's doorstep. Kyoya might think it weird at first, but he would later see it as romantic. Hunny and Mori both had known for some time that Kyoya was interested in Haruhi, so this would be the perfect way to force them into close proximity. They just needed something to spark up a conversation.

Everyone talked at once as they tried to think of something for Haruhi to give Kyoya, while Haruhi was blissfully unaware of their discussions, quite lost in cleaning the tea cups. Finally, Mori stood up.

"A vase."

The twins heard Mori, and they ran with the idea. They knew just the perfect vase for Haruhi, too.

"We can get one for her no problem. She can return it to its proper owner after all this time. Let's do it!"

"And we should celebrate Kyo-chan's birthday next time during hosting hours. The girls would like it. I'll bring some cake," added Hunny.

"And we'll find decorations for the party, and decorate Haruhi. It'll be our pleasure," said the twins in stereo.

Tamaki was glad that everyone liked the idea of wrapping and sending Haruhi, but he did not like the fact that the twins would be the only ones taking care of her. He sputtered like a dying car for several moments until Mori spoke again, saying that he and his cousin wanted to help. Tamaki was quick to gain color and join in with the wrapping.

It was at that moment that Haruhi finished cleaning the dishes and walked in on the hosts. She did not like what she saw, between the twins' smirks, Hunny clapping his hands, and Tamaki looking expectantly at her. Mori looked stoic as always, but the way that he seemed to be standing between her and the rest of the hosts worried her a little.

"What's going on, guys?"

"We're just planning out Kyo-chan's gift. You want to help?"

"Of course I do!"

"Great! We'll let you know when we need the help."

Haruhi left after that so that she could go home and make dinner for her father. She did not know what she had just agreed to, but she had learned with time that sometimes it was just better to go along with it. In hindsight, she would later decide that it was better not to be told, as she might not have agreed to.

Sure, she liked Kyoya for his friendship, good looks, and caring heart (at least for his friends), but she did not want to tell him how she felt, since she was unsure how he would react. She was sure he liked someone, but she did not know who.

Kyoya's birthday that year ended up being on a day when they did not go to school. As a result, Haruhi awoke to many loud knocks before she came to the door. When she opened the door, the twins appeared, packages in hand. The rest of the hosts were behind, except for Kyoya. She knew it was his birthday, so she did not expect to see him all day.

"Haruhi, put this on! Quickly! We haven't got much time!"

Haruhi headed to the bathroom and started to put on all the lacy, pink clothes she found in the box. She did not like it.

"What is all this?"

"It's for Kyoya's birthday present. We want to surprise him."

"How?" she asked, cringing as she looked at the salmon pink stockings and matching flats.

"We're going to hand-deliver it to his house."

"Are we all dressing up?"

"Nope, not right now."

"So why can't I just go in my normal clothes?"

At this point, Haruhi was dressed so she got out of the bathroom, a little miffed at being forced to do this.

"Because Kyo likes you in pink. And you're part of the present."

"Wait, what? What is going on? What did I agree to?"

"We can't all go and surprise him, because Kyoya-senpai doesn't like big surprises like that. That's why we'll have you do it. He'll be way too surprised that you actually came, so he'll allow it. And then you can give him our gift to him," said Kaoru.

"And what's that?" Haruhi asked with trepidation.

"This vase," said Hikaru with much satisfaction as he brought it from behind his back.

Haruhi stared at the vase, an exact replica of the one that she had broken that first day in the Host Club. Nope. Not happening.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not doing this."

"Too late! We already have a custom-made box, and it only fits you inside! It's time to go inside, Haruhi!"

Haruhi was unceremoniously pushed into the large box outside her apartment, with large amounts of pink stuffing and paper inside the box, and even brighter wrapping on the outside. This was just a little ridiculous. She was just glad that she had remembered to grab her gift for Kyoya while in her bedroom, that it was small enough to be carried.

Before she knew it, Haruhi was transported to Kyoya's mansion, where the Hosts left her in the servants' possession, with strict instructions that their master received the gift as soon as possible, for the contents required immediate opening.

Kyoya was awake and sitting up in bed, enjoying some peaceful moments alone in his room. He had gotten up early, on the off-chance that Tamaki pulled a similar stunt to the year before by surprising him.

He had mentally prepared himself for something, but it was not the bright pink satin box that was placed in his room. The servants said that it was from his friends, and that he had to open it immediately. He did not like being forced to do anything, especially since it was his birthday and the package did not suit him at all. Knowing his friends, it was probably the twins' doing.

With such thoughts to occupy his mind, Kyoya opened up the package to the best of his ability. It was very tall and thin. When he got rid of all the wrapping, he thought he heard movement inside the box. His first thought was that Tamaki had decided to give him a dog, just like Antoinette. Hopefully not.

Kyoya had a good surprise when he started to remove the tissue paper and suddenly all fell down, leaving a shyly smiling Haruhi. The dress was perfect for her, and the vase she held made him smile.

"Happy birthday, Kyoya-senpai! Happy birthday from all your friends, including me."

"Thanks, Haruhi."

Kyoya put out his hand, and Haruhi took it. They then went and sat on the couch in his room.

Kyoya was unsure how this turn of events came to be, but he was glad. He had not spent much time around Haruhi of late, and he missed her common sense approach to things and life. He also missed her presence in general. He wanted to date her, and had for some time. But, he was about to graduate and go to college, and it would be difficult for them to maintain a relationship, especially once Haruhi started law school. No, it was better to remain friends. But fate laughed and had other ideas.

"How did you get roped into this, Haruhi?"

"I'm still not sure, to be honest. One day after you left, the guys were talking, and when I came out, they told me they had the perfect gift idea for you. Next thing I know, they appear on my doorstep with lots of pink, telling me I'm your gift. I blame Tamaki-senpai."

Kyoya chuckled at that last sentence before becoming quiet again. For whatever reason, his friends had decided to give him Haruhi. Why? Had Hunny and Mori something to do with this?

"You probably should blame him. You know how ridiculous his ideas are."

"Yes, but it was the twins who ran with it. I knew I should not trust the evil grins they were wearing when I agreed."

Haruhi shook her head at the memory, while Kyoya smiled as he imagined the evil grins of the twins.

"Will you ever learn not to agree?"

"Probably not. It's always worked out in the past, and there's no reason it won't now. What are your plans for today?"

Both got comfortable on the couch, as Haruhi found that the couch looked expensive, but was in fact very soft and comfortable. She could get used to this sensation of being held in the warm leather.

"Nothing special. Lounge around. Have lunch with my sister. Then have dinner with my family as always, every night."

"That's it?" said Haruhi with surprise.

"That's it. We don't do much for birthdays here," said Kyoya with a shrug.

"Oh. I expected something, especially since you can afford it."

"No, that is not our way."

"I suppose not."

Haruhi looked down, which Kyoya did not like. He liked looking into her large eyes.

"But I'm glad you're here."

That made her head come back up, with a big smile to match. It put Kyoya at ease.

"Thanks, Kyoya-senpai. I'm glad to be here, too."

Both smiled at one another for several moments before Haruhi continued talking.

"But don't you want to celebrate your birthday in a bigger way? You have us."

"I do, but I don't want you to go through all that for me. As it is, I'm sure there's a party being planned for me come hosting time."

"I'm pretty sure, yes. That's what it sounded like."

"And that's more than enough for me. I don't expect much else."

"Why not? If I'm celebrating, I want to be surrounded by those I care about, and those who care about me."

Haruhi was earnest in her curiosity, and the equally earnest answer she got surprised them both.

"I have that now."

Haruhi looked into Kyoya's eyes, while Kyoya did his best to hide behind his glasses. He had not meant to say those words exactly, but what's said is said. It was true. He cared about his friends, but the one person he _really _cared about was already in front of him. He did not require anything else.

Finally, Haruhi spoke, probing and trying to make sense of his answer.

"Then can I stay for a little while? To celebrate in a smaller way with you?"

"Of course. I'd like it if you stayed, as long as you can."

"I've got all day. I finished all my homework last night, and I'm glad I did now."

"Good, so did I. Have you ever been here before? If not, then I'd like to show you around. I think there are a few things you could appreciate."

"I'd like that. And then maybe we can find some ice cream?"

"Before lunch?"

"Well, I don't want to come between you and your sister's alone time."

"Oh, don't worry about that. She'd like to get to know you more, so it's better this way. We can get ice cream after lunch."

"Alright, birthday boy. Whatever you want."

And the rest of the day was enjoyable. He had the servants put the fake vase somewhere in his room, before taking Haruhi on a tour of his home. After that, his sister appeared, and they enjoyed a meal out, with lots of fancy tuna and ice cream to celebrate.

When it was time for Haruhi to leave, Kyoya was reluctant to let her go. He did not want her to leave him, and have to go through the family dinner alone. What he really wanted was to have dinner alone with her, spending even more time talking about all the things they shared in common.

"Kyoya-senpai, before I go, I wanted to give you something else."

Those words got Kyoya out of his errant thoughts and onto the serious look on Haruhi's face as she pulled out a small box from her dress. It had a ribbon tied around it, and after he removed it, he opened the box to find a set of pens, all engraved with his name.

"I'm sure you have lots of pens, but I've never seen one with your name on it. I thought it would be nice, to use with your notebook."

"A very practical, thoughtful gift. Thank you, Haruhi."

It was at moments like this that Kyoya really wanted to confess his feelings for Haruhi and ask her out. He had been resigned to not do so, and this was a limited time opportunity to change his path and mind. Should he do it?

While Kyoya decided what to do, he relieved some of the feelings he felt by reaching out for Haruhi's hand and squeezing it. It was not much, but that small amount of pressure was able to communicate what he needed. Haruhi stared at his hand until she started to feel warm, and she realized she was blushing. She tried to pull her hand away, but Kyoya had seen the blush. It was the catalyst he needed. He was not going to let her go so easily, after all.

"I really do appreciate it, Haruhi. I wanted you to know that. You've made the last two years different, and for the better. I'm glad to call you my friend."

Haruhi's heart had started to beat faster when he would not let go of her hand. It slowed down when he mentioned them being friends, deflating her just a little.

"I'm glad you're my friend as well. I think there's a lot more to you than most realize."

"And you keep pushing me to do better."

"I know you do the same for me, in that way that only you can."

"Because I care about you."

Right before he spoke, Kyoya removed his glasses. After he spoke, their eyes locked onto one another, all questions being exchanged freely.

"I care about you, too, Kyoya-senpai."

That did not satisfy Kyoya. He had made the jump, and now he had to finish.

"But not just as a friend. I want more."

Another long pause came and passed. Kyoya could feel the excitement between them, as his pulse was not the only one now jumping around erratically.

"More? How much more?"

"As much as you're willing, Haruhi. I've had feelings for you for a year now, but I didn't want to say anything at first because of Tamaki. It's different now. I want to date you, Haruhi. Would you consider going out with me?"

Haruhi smiled up at Kyoya before answering.

"I'd love to go out with you. I have feelings for you, too. I was hoping you would say something."

"But I'm about to graduate."

"So? Do you doubt your ability to check on me from a distance?"

Kyoya crinkled his nose before answering. "Of course not."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. We'll make it work. One day at a time."

"Yes. One step at a time."

"Besides, there's lots of time before you graduate. Let's worry about the here and now, and us. Let's enjoy our time together."

"I fully intend to."

By then, it was almost time for dinner to start, so Kyoya walked Haruhi to the door, making promises that he would call her later, and visit her dad tomorrow.

"Haruhi, there was one thing I wanted for my birthday that I did not get."

"Can I help?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, you can. It centers around you, in fact."

"And what's that?" she said with a smile.

"I've wanted to do something since that night in Okinawa. Kiss you."

Kyoya leaned in, and Haruhi leaned in as well. They shared two kisses. The first was chaste and short. The second was neither of those things, as it spoke of a year's worth of pent-up emotions all being put into that one moment, and Haruhi loved it. When they finally broke apart for air, both were smiling.

"Good-bye, Kyoya-senpai. I look forward to talking to you later. Happy birthday."

"It's much happier now."

Kyoya continued to stare at the lady in pink as she walked away into one of his family's limos. Dinner could not come soon enough. And when he did talk to her again, both were glad to be talking, and decided to tell their friends at school.

Many people wondered that next day why Kyoya was smiling. The Hosts did, too, until the good news was told. Then, they all smiled. Even though it dashed the romantic hopes of others, everyone could see how happy both of them were to be dating. The happy couple was allowed to host together that day, after everyone was brought in and sang to Kyoya. Tamaki gave his famous soul-crushing hug to Kyoya, who put up with it far better that day than most, knowing that Tamaki was part of the reason he was so happy right now.

Naturally, when the couple broke the news to Ranka, he was even more excited than all of the hosts combined. He jumped and clapped, and he was a literal ray of sunshine for the rest of the night, as he insisted Kyoya stay for dinner.

In the years that would follow, Haruhi and Kyoya would grow closer. Eventually, they would both graduate from college with a job. After that, they also got married. For that, however, Kyoya made sure to have the hosts gift-wrap him for Haruhi when he proposed.

After that, much joking was shared between the hosts, as there were some who thought that they should gift-wrap Haruhi and Kyoya's children once they were born, or at least just randomly appear at Haruhi's work and kidnap her so that she could get wrapped up again. Thankfully, Haruhi was able to convince them not to.

Kyoya loved his children, but he loved his wife most. He did not need a birthday to tell her how much he loved her, even when she appeared each year on his birthday, with some small gift, despite his assurances that she was the only gift he needed.

It only became more of an event when their kids would follow their mother, and each would have some small item for their father. Then, he would take the child into his lap, have the kid help him open it, and then he thanked them. He patted his sons on the head, and kissed his daughter on the forehead. His wife always got a kiss. Kyoya made it a habit to try to time it every year so that he kissed Haruhi at the exact time that he kissed her all those years ago, and Haruhi never complained.

And ever since that day, Kyoya said that his favorite gift had come in pink. Bright, pastel, pink. Haruhi never wore pink, except on his birthday. And both were very glad to have friends who had wild ideas and who cared about them so much, as they were the reason that they were together.

-~~~~~~~~~~~HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

**Author's Notes: Happy belated birthday, Kyoya! It's a silly idea, and very fluffy. It was a very last minute idea, but I think it works. Also, for those in the US, Happy Thanksgiving! Much love and well-wishes for safe travels and good times with those you care about. I'm looking forward to it very much. I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
